


Un padre debe hacer lo nesesario

by Duirandom1



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Multi, Oral Sex, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: Mito fue acusada injustamente de un crimen de que no cometió. Debido a ese problema Leorio es el tutor de Gon. Como no hay suficiente dinero el busca una opción poco ética pero a Gon no le faltará nada.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Ging Freecs/Leorio Paladiknight, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight/Other(s), Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Kudos: 3





	Un padre debe hacer lo nesesario

Leorio corrió después de bajarse del bus. Había venido lo más rápido ya que es raro que lo llamen de la escuela de Gon de manera obligatoria ya que no era necesaria su presencia antes. Gon estaba afuera acompañado de una maestra.

—¡Vamos Leorio no hay tiempo ya están todos los padres!

Levantó las cejas. Sabía que todos ellos eran asquerosamente ricos por el prestigio de la U.A pero no pensaba que iban a intentar sacar al estudiante becado. Pero no importa va a pelear y que la chupen.

Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que el los había chupado antes. Lo malo es que parece que todos lo reconocen.

—¡Rayos!


End file.
